


Chibs Telford NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [17]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Chibs Telford NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Gentle and caring. Things can get a little rough between the two of you sometimes so he always looks after you in those instances. Massaging your hips where his grip was nearly bruising, rolling your shoulders from keeping your arms tucked behind your back, working lotion into the cheeks of your ass where his hand is imprinted. He just looks after you, makes sure your ok and ready for bed.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite part on himself is his hands. He loves the strength of them. He loves the way they caress you and make you feel loved, safe. He loves that they can bring you pleasure and happiness. He loves how you like to hold them.

On you, your ass hands down. He loves the swell of it, how it looks in boy shorts when you’re running around the house.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Inside. He’s old school and oftentimes can’t be bothered with the mess. Every now and then he’s game for releasing on your stomach or back though.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Juice has rubbed off on him a bit and he sometimes steals your parties when he knows a run is coming up.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s got experience. Between running wild and free in Belfast to being a Son now in Charming, he’s been with plenty of women and knows exactly what he likes. He’s got some age to him and both expertise and wisdom have followed when it comes to being in bed.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He likes having you on top. He likes having you ride him and be able to take the backseat a little. Of course, he still retains some control but he loves having you there above him, using his body and getting to see you so clearly as you chase your own pleasure.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s more serious. He can be a little sarcastic or teasing but not enough to be goofy. A deep chuckle when you whine from him pulling his fingers out from you when you’re right on the edge. A small laugh when you almost slid from the bed.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Natural but not messy. Matches just the same.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He can be very intimate. When there’s anger driving the encounter he can dial it down a bit but it still manages to sneak its way in. Generally, intimacy is a must for him. The soft touches are thrown in, pet names, gentle kisses. He loves sharing that with you. He can be very romantic and uses romance as a form of foreplay almost, making you feel loved and wanted before he even gets you undressed.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Mostly on runs when he can’t bear the ache anymore. When you’re close though, he much rather wait until he can get you to himself and take care of himself properly, along with you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Rough sex/BDSM undertones, orgasm denial, contact punishments, impact play both giving and receiving.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

On the couch in your living room. You bent over the kitchen counter is a close second.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you dance and sway to the music at the clubhouse parties when you get a little tipsy and don’t care who sees you touching him at a party. You whining in need for him over the phone when he’s working late or staying for church and you want him home.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He would never hurt you more than you asked to be hurt and never cause you actual harm.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Prefers to give. Even though he’s the one providing the service, he’s most in control st that moment with your fingers knitted into his hair and your thighs squeezing his head. He loves seeing you so needy and subdued in comparison to your strength out in the world. When there’s no time for actual sex, him kneeling with his face buried into you in the storage room is a norm.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Quick and rough is common but slow and gentle is a favorite of his as well. He’s adaptive to the mood and will give you whatever you want when the mood is nice. When there’s anger or frustration on either side, then rough and fast it is.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He loves quickes. In your car, in the clubhouse storage against the wall, in the bathroom at Gemma’s Sunday dinner. He loves the thrill and challenge of it.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s always game to experiment. He loves trying new things and having new experiences. He loves to learn more and more about your body and what brings you pleasure. Public sex is obviously not an issue for the Scot.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for a good round or two, his age not having much of an effect on his libido. Regardless of how long he goes, he always makes sure that you’re satisfied.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s not much of a toy in bed kinda guy himself unless you enjoy it and want it. He’ll be down for whatever gets you off and if it’s toys then the more the merrier.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

His teasing can border on sadistic sometimes.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make

He’s all deep grunts and dirty talk, Gaelic slipping into his vocabulary from time to time.

W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)

Depending on you and if you’re ok with it, he’s not dead set against letting Juice get involved 👀

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Uncut, average to thick

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Average to high. He’s usually always ready for you when you want him unless he’s completely exhausted.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He’s out pretty quick once he’s made sure that you’re good and taken care of.


End file.
